


A Date?

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, First Dates, Trans Female Character, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Lena may very well be the most useless lesbian there is.





	A Date?

Tonight had been one disaster after another. A broken zipper on her favorite jacket, no taxis for blocks, and on top of it all, she had realized she might have been underdressed for the neighborhood. Peering down at the chicken scratch on her hand, Lena noticed that the closer she got to the address, the fancier the buildings became. It was colder than she anticipated and she was made painfully aware of how little effort went into the outfit. A leather jacket on top of a simple tee shirt and shorts.

When she found the restaurant her mind flashed back to the conversation. “A quaint little restaurant” apparently meant two different things to these girls. Bustling inside, she saw her date, the most stunning woman in the office. This marked the first time Lena had ever seen her with her hair down. All she could think about was how she managed to hide it all. Lena bound over to the table, catching her breath a few steps away.

“I am so sorry I’m late, Ms. Lacroix. I feel daft as a brush,” Lena said with a grin.

The woman stood from her seat with nary a show of expression on her face. "How many times must I tell you? Please, call me Amelie," she replied. Lena scratched at her neck, a smile flaring across her face. Amelie Lacroix worked at the same office that she did but in a different department. To be quite honest, Lena didn't know what she did. But she noticed her. It was hard to ignore her. A tall woman, Amelie cut an imposing figure. Normally she wore tailored suits, but tonight she had chosen a little black dress; This only served to remind Lena how underdressed she was. The woman's neck was adorned with a fancy necklace and a cigarette holder rested on the table, completing the set and leaving Lena speechless. 

She flashed back to the conversation. Just another day in the office until a note landed on her desk. After being called into Amelie's office, she had been asked. Her mind flashed two options. She was being promoted or fired. That had to be what this was.

"You know? I think we have different meanings on quaint?" Lena laughed. Pulling her chair out, she moved to sit down. Only once Lena had sat did Amelie join her. "I wish I looked up the address before coming, I didn't know it was gonna be this place." 

"Perhaps I should be more clear next time." The corners of Amelie's mouth curled upwards but quickly fell again. "I have yet to order. I recommend the  _Poulet à la bretonne._ It is delightful." Amelie had yet to comment on her outfit, and Lena let out a sigh of relief. 

"Poulet is chicken, right? Is that like chicken strips?" 

Lena watched her eyebrows furrow for just an instant. Had she said something wrong? 

But what followed was something she had not seen before. Amelie placed her fingers over her lips, seemingly trying to hide the fact that she had just started laughing. The warmest smile Lena had ever seen was across from her. Lena felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She had to be bright red right now and she couldn't figure out why. 

"I had not anticipated that. I thought I had prepared for everything," Amelie said after regaining her composure. 

Lena was still waiting for the bomb to drop. The reason she was brought here. For now, she could pretend it was a date. The thought of a date with Amelie Lacroix was an enticing one, but a near impossibility. "You've been preparing for this? Put me off my game right away, huh?"

Amelie raised a single gloved hand, beckoning waiter. She spoke to the waiter in French. Lena had no idea what she said, but she must have placed an order. She heard the name of the earlier mentioned dish in there. Did Amelie order for her? She must have because the waiter nodded and left promptly as he arrived.

"Of course I prepared. I have a tendency to overthink before most dates."

The fork Lena had idly been playing with fell to the table with a soft thud. A chill ran through her entire body. Amelie must have noticed because one of her eyebrows raised. "Ms. Oxton, are you quite alright?"

"A date? With you?" She stammered, her voice barely higher than a whisper. She was stunned. Eyebrows raised, she stared at Amelie in silence for a moment. The blood rushed back to her cheeks, her blush visible from space. The rest of the restaurant seemed to fade into the background and the two of them were alone.

For the second time that evening, Amelie laughed. Lena could only continue to stare as she spoke. "Mon Dieu, I had been worried about being too forward. I see that is not the case." The din of the restaurant seemed to fade back in. Lena felt she could breathe again. 

With a shake of her head, Lena returned to the real world. "Is this really a date? Like with romance and stuff?" She was suddenly reminded how underdressed she was and kicked herself. "I really am daft as a brush."

"Ideally. You are open to say no, now that you understand my intentions. I would not blame you." The candlelight glinted off of Amelie's jewelry, sparkling and shimmering.

"No!" Lena burst out, louder than anticipated. She coughed and continued, "No, I'm as happy as a clam to be here love! Just feel like a dolt for not reading between the lines, you know?" Lena's hands crossed in her lap under the table. It was not her first date, but it was her first time being wined and dined. Her last date was over fish and chips and the cheapest beer in London. "I can't say I haven't noticed you around the office."

"I apologize for how cold I may seem around the office. I believe in working while at work, and leaving the playing until after hours." Slender gloved fingers picked up the cigarette holder and letting it dangle from Amelie's lips. The cigarette did not seem to be lit, but Lena hadn't noticed. The woman's lips had drawn the focus.

"Yeah, I feel you there. Do you uh, play often?" Lena asked, her eyes cast downwards on the table. The blush was enough of a giveaway without looking her in the eyes to say that. It was like a switch had been flipped inside her, removing her fear but bringing inappropriate thoughts. She tried her hardest to push these thoughts from her mind but there they sat, Teasing her and mocking her.

Again, Amelie must have noticed because the grin that crossed her face was more devious than Lena had seen so far. A smirk that Lena was so happy to see. "I have been known to play."

Before Lena could react, the food arrived. How long had it been since they ordered? Had the waiter been waiting for the worst possible time to show up? Lena looked up at him, a sheepish grin all she could muster. He presented their plates and left with only a few mutterings in French to Amelie.

Amelie picked up the knife and fork and began to eat, Lena following suit. The conversation had quickly changed, continuing over the course of their date. Never about the same topic for very long; Coworkers, hobbies, and various things the two had in common. Lena was having a great time and every time she managed to make Amelie laugh, she felt her heart jump. Something about seeing the restrained and well-to-do woman happy made her happy. But like all great things, the night was drawing to a close. The two of them sat, finishing their wine and chatting. The bill had been paid by Amelie despite Lena's protesting. 

They hardly noticed the time until the waiters started cleaning tables and stacking chairs. "Perhaps we should take our leave," Amelie said.

Lena returned with a nod. "I'll walk you home. You said you lived around here, right?" She did not want the night to be over just yet. The two of them stood, the only sounds coming from the working staff.

Amelie had not been joking when she said that she lived close by. After walking for only two blocks, they had arrived. Lena looked up at the building. It was a fancy apartment building complete with a door guard. She'd never been in a place like this. The two of them stopped at the stairwell. Silence all around.

"I had such a stellar time. So, I'll uh. I'll see you at work?" She smiled sheepishly. 

"There is no need for the evening to end so suddenly. You do not work tomorrow, perhaps you would like to come up for coffee?" Amelie asked. 

Lena could feel her heart stop in her chest. She had died right there, hand in hand with one of the most powerful women she had ever met. "Is-Is that like, code right?" Lena couldn't help the stammer. It bothered her sometimes, but it didn't seem to bother Amelie. Again, Amelie covered her lips with her free hand. That smile was infectious and Lena's tensions were released somewhat.

"There is only one way to find out, ma Cherie," Amelie said. Lena hadn't noticed how much taller the woman was until that moment. Amelie's eyes were locked on hers, the sly grin from earlier had returned. The lips which were so close to her own. Lena begged her to close the gap, for Amelie to reach out and take her. But she didn't get what she wanted. Not yet.

"I suppose I could go for some coffee. You know, if you don't mind."

"I would not have offered if I minded. Come on." Amelie walked up the steps, her hand still holding Lena's. Lena's other hand was still clasping Amelie's handbag and cigarette holder since she offered to hold it for her. She was lead up through the building, past the guard, and into the elevator. Amelie pressed the button for the penthouse and Lena was reminded how painfully out of her league she was. The walk and ride up were dead silent, the unspoken promise hanging in the air between them. Stepping out of the elevator and through the plush hallway to the only door. 

Lena passed her the handbag and Amelie fished her keys from the black bag. The door opened with a click and lead the two inside. Amelie punched something into a keypad by a door and then turned on the lights. The interior was more than Lena could have imagined. Seemingly taking up the whole top floor, the apartment was huge. A couch and various seats sat aimed towards a high-class entertainment system. In the distance, she could see a massive patio full of covered patio equipment and various lights and heating poles. 

"You must throw the best parties," she laughed. "My place is a cupboard compared to this." 

"I have held a few events here, yes. Most fairly tame. Get-togethers and the like. Please, make yourself at home. Feel free to leave your coat anywhere." Amelie said, her tone far more casual than earlier. She removed her earrings and her necklace on the way back to her room. 

With a moment alone, Lena tried to catch her breath. She muttered to herself, "Okay, keep it together Oxton. She's only the hottest chick you've ever met. Nothing to it. It's just coffee, drink it and keep your cool."

"I had hoped it would be more than coffee," Amelie interjected. Lena froze, back to Amelie. With a creeping slowness, she turned to face Amelie. She noticed the necklace was gone, or more specifically, the more exposed flesh of her clavicle. The fact that she was staring was not present in her mind. Her breath caught in her throat. It was then that she noticed that Amelie was moving closer. In moments they were inches apart. Static jumped from her skin to Amelie's as she stood stock still. 

"Yeah, I could do that. You know, more than coffee. Like, uh," Lena stammered. She watched Amelie's lips curl into a grin. "Before we start I gotta tell you something." 

"Cherie, I already know. My position grants me access to everyone's records."

"I've been meaning to ask, what do you do?" 

"Right here and now, my answer is you."

Without any further warning, Amelie finally closed the gap. Lena felt her lips on hers. A soft kiss, lasting for only a moment. When Amelie pulled back, she didn't move far, her lips inches from Lena's. Any questions she might have had shot out the back of her head. She felt the pressure building in her shorts already. It took her some time to notice how stock still she stood. 

With a moment of resolve, she leaned forward herself and closed the gap. Her kiss was deeper and more forceful but she did have to stretch a little bit. The two met each other with a passion, sucking and kissing each other with hunger. Lena took a few steps back pulling Amelie back with her. The couch bumped the back of her leg and she stumbled onto it with a thud. Amelie stood over her, light from behind so Lena couldn't really see her face.

"You are cute, ma Cherie. I think I like seeing you beneath me." Lena's blush flared brighter than ever. Her freckles doing little to hide how warm she felt. Although a more obvious giveaway was showing through her bottoms. Her jeans tented as much as they would allow and the pressure was driving her mad. Amelie took a seat beside Lena, one leg crossing over the other. Lena didn't dare move. Her nerves were getting the best of her. "Are you alright, Cherie? We can stop if you would like."

"No!" She interjected. "I mean, no, I'm alright. Just still a little shocked, you know. How'd I net someone so freaking hot?" Lena said incredulously. 

Leaning in, Amelie ran her still gloved fingertips up Lena's thigh. A shiver emanated through her entire body. "Here I was, thinking I was the lucky one."

"Sounds like we're both gonna get lucky here."

Lena's joke was met with a hearty chuckle. Amelie was so close and she looked so cute when she laughed. Her lips curled in just the perfect way to tug at Lena's heart in such a way. She couldn't take it anymore and locked her lips with Amelie's. She could still taste the wine on her lips as her heart beat in her throat. Amelie returned the favor, nipping at her lower lip softly. Lena felt Amelie's tongue teasing for entry and she granted it graciously. She felt the satin gloves slip under her shirt, teasing her stomach. A moan slipped out into the other girl's lips. 

What happened next felt like a blur. Amelie's lips explored her jaw and eventually her neck. The only time Amelie took a break was to slide Lena's top off. This woman was like a flurry of lips and hands, leaving Lena squirming and panting. She felt Amelie's lips and teeth at her throat, her hot breath lathering over every spot she touched. She moved down, smooth as the satin of her gloves. Her tongue found Lena's nipple and a whine escaped her. Amelie began to guide Lena who couldn't have brought herself to deny her even if she wanted to. Slowly the two of them turned, with Lena laying on the couch, her head barely propped by the armrest. Amelie slid atop her, resting on her elbows positioned on either side of Lena. 

 

Lena slipped her arms around back, tugging down on the zipper on Amelie's dress. Pausing only for a moment, Amelie slid the dress up and over her head. She tossed it aside, to be cleaned later. Underneath the dress, she wore a strapless lace bra and matching set of panties. Panting, Amelie reached behind her back and pulled the snap loose, tossing the bra aside too. When she came back down, Lena became painfully aware of the thigh between her own. Amelie had begun to grind her thigh into the bulge in Lena's shorts. On the other end, Lena could feel a damp spot on her own thigh.

"Ms. Lacroix, do I make you wet?"

"More than you know, Ms. Oxton."

"Can I please remove the shorts? I feel like I'm gonna explode."

With the same devious grin as earlier, Amelie slid down Lena's body. Hungry kisses and bites trailed down her flesh, sending heat through her body. Lena pushed herself up, resting on her elbows and looking down at her partner. She could see the lust burning in Amelie's eyes, making her own heartbeat all the faster. Amelie's teeth met the corner of Lena's fly, pulling the button open and unzipping her shorts. With a bit of shimmying on both of their parts, the shorts were discarded and Lena could not have been more relieved. She felt the cold air hit her exposed member, only protected by the thin layer of her panties.

She watched in awe as Amelie pressed her lips to her dick with such a soft kiss. "Amelie, please," Lena moaned.

"Hm? If you want something, you should use your words." Her gloved hands rubbed Lena idly over the panties. Pre was already starting to leak and Lena couldn't take much more teasing.

"Amelie, please. I need it." Lena's breath was heavy.

"Need what?"

"You."

Lena watched Amelie chuckle again. The fabric was pried from her member, fingers wrapping around the shaft. With one smooth motion, Amelie took Lena into her mouth, sliding to the base. Lena shuddered, feeling Amelie's throat in a way she only dreamed about prior. When Amelie came back up, saliva coated her shaft. There were lipstick marks all over her body, and now on her pelvis. "Holy shit. That's so- You're so- Good girl?" Lena didn't know what to say. But the mewling hum on her member made her think that she said the right thing. 

Amelie continued her work, lathering Lena with attention. Satin fingers cupped her balls and Amelie's tongue worked wonders. Unsure what to do, Lena tangled her fingers in Amelie's mess of hair. The groan that came let her know that it was a good move. Lena noticed one hand had slipped down low, Amelie teasing herself. Lena felt the pressure building but before anything hit, Amelie stopped suddenly. "Ma Cherie, if you think I am done with you then you are mistaken. Amelie didn't move with the same grace she did earlier. She crawled up Lena's body biting and sucking with a hunger. Amelie moved, straddling Lena's waist. Looking up the woman, she looked transcendent. 

Lena couldn't help but noticed the wet spot grinding on her stomach. Amelie pressed her gloved fingers against Lena's lips, who let them in with little resistance. She could taste what she assumed must be Amelie's fluids on the satin. She paid whatever attention she could to these fingers. She wanted more, and so did Amelie. She felt the cool touch again as Amelie began to adjust and reposition herself. Resting on her shins, Amelie aligned the tip with her own entrance. Her walls taking Lena in, all the way to the base. Amelie's hips circled, growing accustomed to Lena. A palm pressed against Lena's chest, pushing her down. Lena was in heaven and was being ridden by an angel. 

Amelie lifted herself up only to fall again moments later. She moved with a smooth grace, hips coursing up and down like a well-oiled machine. Lena eventually realized the sounds and moans were coming from her. Every motion was amplified by the slick sounds coming from Amelie. Amelie's hair hung down forming a wall between them and the rest of the world. Lena was lost in the moment. But there was one thing she knew. "Shit, oh shit I'm so close."

Not showing any signs of slowing down, Amelie's hips continued apace. However, she leaned down and mashed her lips against Lena's. The taste of the wine was masked by her own taste. "Fill me, Cherie," Amelie groaned.

Lena took hold of Amelie's hips. With force, she brought Amelie down onto her. It was only moments before the two hit their peaks. It was hard to tell who came first, but it barely mattered. Lengths of cum shot out as the wave of pleasure and heat washed over her. Amelie's walls contracted around her, milking her dry. Lena's head rolled back as Amelie's lips found hers again. The two of them stayed like this for some time. Neither could quite catch their breath but Lena couldn't forget the smile on Amelie's face.

"Holy shit. That was some good coffee."

Amelie laughed again. A warm laugh, unlike anything Lena had heard before. Her heart beat in her chest like a jackhammer. Then she heard it. Amelie snorted.

A look of shock crossed Amelie's face, only to be replaced with more laughter. 

"Yes. The coffee tasted wonderful. We'll have to do this more often."

"Wait, real talk. Are you asking me on another date?"

"Lena, are you still not sure if I like you or not? Truly? Here is my answer."

Amelie closed the distance, kissing Lena one more time. Gentle. Lena looked up with a lazy grin.

"So is that a yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one afternoon cause of my gf. I like how it turned out! If you like it you can find me at avathyst.tumblr.com!


End file.
